Sammy (TufftierChicken)
Samuel Whiteheart (サミュエル・ホワイトハート, Samyueru Howaitohāto) or Sammy is an S-Class Mage and a champion of the Grand Magic Games. Him and his partner Ray make up the famous team The Shield and the Sword (盾と剣, Tate to Ken), that are when together said to be unbeatable. He is also a famous model and basketball player. Appearance Sammy is a tall, athletic, handsome young man. He has blond, medium-length hair and golden eyes. Personality He has also displayed a high level of arrogance, belittling Rex because of his inferior ranking. He has shown that he is quite mature and responsible, handling his duties as a top 15 mage. He quickly responded to the distress call and emergency mission for Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Storm Magic (嵐の魔法, Arashi no Mahō): Sammy's signature magic and the reason he was gven his monkeir of Storm Bringer (ストームブリンガー, Sutōmu Buringā). *'Wind Magic' (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): Sammy is an extremely skilled user of wind magic, being considered the one of the best wind mages in all of Fiore, even though it is his second favorite magic. **'Tempest Slash' (テンペストスラッシュ, Tenpesuto Surasshu): Sammy creates a small storm in front of and fires a arcing blast of wind which can easily cut through stone at his target. **'Tempest Stomp' (テンペストストンプ, Tenpesuto Sutonpu): Sammy summons a mass of wind around his foot and slams it into the ground, ripping it to pieces. This spell can be used to augment his kicks. **'Tempest Fist' (テンペストの拳, Tenpesuto no ken): **'Mighty Typhoon' (強大な台風, Kyōdaina taifū): Sammy coats both of his hands with his powerful wind magic before firing two columns of thundering wind at his target, this magic rips the earth to pieces very easily. He can manipulate the typhoon in whatever direction he choses. *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Sammy is able to use Lightning Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows him to generate, manipulate and control lightning. He learnt this magic after observing. He is quite skilled in the use of this magic, as he can use it in tangent with his wind magic to create powerful storm spells. **'Lightning Bolt' (ライトニングボルト, Raitoningu Boruto): A very simple spell, Sammy fires a thin bolt of lightning from his fingertips at his target. This spell can be fired with incredibly accuracy and has a range exceeding 50 meters. **'Discharge' (放電, Hōden): Rex creates a orb of bright lightning which he uses to temporarily blind his opponent. *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): This magic focuses on the creation and manipulation water. Sammy is at least skilled enough with this magic to combine it with his wind and lightning magic to create storm magic. *'Storm Stomp' (ストームストンプ, Sutōmu Sutonpu): A more advanced version of Tempest Stomp, the combination of lighting and wind result in more damage inflicted. *'Storm Suplex' (ストーム・スプレックス, Sutōmu supurekkusu): *'Storm Cannon' (ストームキャノン, Sutōmu Kyanon): After gathering his lighting and wind magic's in his hands, Sammy generates a concentrated and destructive laser blast, which he releases from his palms, capable of mass destruction, destroying an entire forest and imprinting a massive crater after it's use. This is the most powerful spell in his arsenal offensive wise. *'Great Strom' (大きな嵐, Ōkina Arashi): Combination Magic (クローニングの魔法, Kurōningu no Mahō): This magic gives the caster the ability to mix two or more elemental magics into one, new combination attack. Sammy uses this magic to combine his lighting and wind magic to create storm spells. Immense Magic Power: As a top 15 mage in the country, Sammy has very powerful magic. He has so much magic power he can use countless heavily draining magic spells in quick succession to no ill effect. Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Sammy is extremely fast, fast enough to dart around the entire arena in just a few seconds. He can throw powerful combinations very quickly. Enhanced Durability: He has a great deal of toughness, taking multiple hits from Rex and continuing to fight. He had his whole arm disabled by Kiyone and he still put up a fight. Enhanced Stamina: He can fight using an abundance of powerful spells and moves and not get too tired. Enhanced Strength: Fighting Style Equipment Quotes Trivia *Sammy plays at the Small Forward position and wears the number 8. Gallery Behind the Scenes